Duelistas VS Traductores
by Manjyome Thunder
Summary: Fic paródico de YuGiOh! donde se relata la emocionante y pues trillada historia de la desaparición de Yugi. Yami y sus no tan fieles amigos Kaiba y Manjyome emprenden su búsqueda...Parodia de la serie, la película producida por 4Kids y diversos animes.


DUELISTAS VS. TRADUCTORES:  
THE 4KIDS EVIL CORPORATION

INTRODUCCIÓN:  
-Hola mi nombre es Manjyome, soy el ridículo pero apuesto escritor de esta fascinante historia llena de magia y aventura –Manjyome toma un poco de café mientras continua narrando su historia a un par de niños que se encontraban cerca de él –Si, así es amiguitos, esta es la fascinante historia... Duelistas Vs. Traductores, la cual tiene miles de fans en TODO el mundo –Manjyome toma más café –en esta segunda parte encontraran escenas de acción –continua tomando café –escenas de drama –continua tomando café –escenas de terror –continua tomando café –escenas de cama –continua tomando café mientras los niños se le quedan viendo con cara de: "quien demonios es este tipo y porque lo estoy escuchando" –escenas de cama –los niños se dan cuenta que tiene sogas atadas a sus manos –escenas de cama –Manjyome cambia su tono de voz y babea –escenas de cama, pero sobre todo... escenas de cama... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se atraganta de café y lo escupe en los niños –AHHHH! Quema! –gritan dulcemente los niños, quienes alegremente se retorcían del dolor provocado por quemaduras del 4 y 5 grado (pequeñas quemaduras) –Oh, lo lamento pequeñines, no fue mi culpa comprar café caliente, pero –Manjyome se pone unos lentes algo anticuados y toma un extraño libro que decía en letras de oro y adornado con flores y conejitos: NECRONOMICON! Muahajajajaja! –hoy me tomare la molestia de leerles una bonita historia que encontré en este lindo librito, la historia se titula: THE 4KIDS EVIL CORPORATION! sonidos de relámpagos

THE 4KIDS EVIL CORPORATION  
CAPITULO 1: Los secretos de Kaiba

Todo comenzó en las afueras de Battle City...

En una noche cálida, algunos duelistas de gran renombre se encontraban reunidos en un lugar llamado Battle City, un lugar maravilloso, pero, como todas las cosas buenas, tiene un final prematuro y completamente absurdo... (Star Wars, Excel Saga, Digimon, Candy, Heidi y los masculinos seres de Sky Dancers) –¡Maldita sea¿Dónde demonios esta mi maldito café? –reclama dulcemente el joven ejecutivo, Seto Kaiba. –¡Ah, que impaciente, no soy tan rápido como para hacer café, armar tu retorcido y poco comprensible Deck, hacer la comida y lavar la ropa de Joey! –menciona Manjyome Thunder, un duelista poco conocido en Battle City. –Yo ni uso ropa –responde Joey. –Entonces que es eso que traes puesto... ah... olvídalo... –le dice Kaiba. –¡No puede ser, secuestraron al pequeño Yugi! –Menciona Yami –¿y como es que estas aquí, no se supone que tu cuerpo es parte de Yugi, en otras palabras, tu eres su alma del pasado que viene para ordenar un futuro incierto lleno de crueldad y mentiras agonizantes comandadas por un enfermizo grupo de políticos corruptos en una sociedad capitalista de bienes mal infundados en un terrible juego de las sombras egipcias! –Responde Manjyome. - ... –todos lo miran con cara de " What the hell " –Ah, sí... –responde Yami al momento en que se tira al suelo a gritar -¡YUGI¡YUGI¡YUUUUUUGI! –Grita Yami al momento de golpear el suelo. –Inche Yami, ya estas grande para esas cosas, para acabarla como que eso ya lo hiciste en otro capitulo, que poco original eres... mira el lado amable... te vas a quedar con la buenota de Tea... ¡y no la tienes que compartir con Yugi! –Incoherente respuesta por parte de "ya saben quien" –Manjyome, déjate de tonterías, tenemos que rescatar a Yugi, no importa como, no dejare que se quede con el titulo de campeón del Duelo de Monstruos, eso seria una desgracia para mi y mi compañía. –Reclama Kaiba. –¿para que quieres rescatar el alma de Yugi, si aquí esta Yami? –Le pregunta Manjyome. –es que es cute –suspira Kaiba. –¡Pero Kaiba, a que te refieres! –pregunta Yami. -¡Que te importa! –responde Kaiba al momento de sacar una foto de Yugi de su enorme gabardina de cuero, nótese que es verano. –¡no hay tiempo que perder, al Kaibamovil! No... es muy lento... y ya tengo una demanda de la Warner... ¡al Jet-Blanco de Ojos Azules! –aclara Seto. El Jet-Blanco de Ojos Azules despega y sin razón alguna se escucha una canción de vulgar letra. "Sí... yo fuera tú... cambiaria el proceder... tú no eres yo" –¡apaga el maldito radio! –se molesta Yami. –no es una radio, es un reproductor digital MP4 de alto nivel de compresión... –responde Kaiba al momento en que recibe un mensaje de Mokuba. –¿Estas usando el Jet-Blanco? ... Espero que sepas lo que haces hermano... –le advierte Mokuba. -¡Yo siempre sé lo que hago! –responde Kaiba.

(corte a)

Kaiba sin dientes y en una isla desierta.  
-Inche Kaiba ¿no que sabias usar ese aparato? –pregunta Manjyome. –¡Esto debe ser culpa de Noa! –responde Kaiba.

(corte a)

Noa besándose con Mokuba. –Espero que no nos descubra tu hermano –menciona Noa.  
-No, probablemente esta muerto en este momento... –responde Mokuba.  
Noa y Mokuba se ríen como locos  
claro... después continúan besándose

CAPITULO 2: Juego de sombras

-Kaiba, que hacemos aquí, es una maldita isla desierta –reclama Yami. –es culpa del Jet-Blanco –responde Kaiba –un momento, si secuestraron a Yugi ¿qué hacemos aquí? Yami no te dijo quien lo secuestró, ni donde buscarlo –menciona Thunder. –solo debo confiar en mi corazón –responde Kaiba. –¡Maldita sea Kaiba! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que eso del corazón de las personas no existe, no existe la maldita amistad ¡solo existe el corazón de las cartas! MHUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Yami se ríe como enfermo mental. –salgamos de esta inche isla antes de que Yami nos haga el "Oblivion" –se preocupa Manjyome. Oblivion tortura egipcia te duele mucho triple salto mortal sin lubricantes

NOTA DEL ESCRITOR:  
Ah, queridos lectores, como los aprecio, son geniales, sin embargo, algunas veces se portan un poco mal educados... y me carga la ¡"$!$"! m!"$!"&" de la f!#$!" c!$!$ de pu" mi!"$!"$ como jo!$"$! La pin!"$#!"$ pu"#"# pe!$!"$ de la ma"#$!$

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

CORTAMOS LA TRANSMISIÓN DEBIDO A QUE EL EXTRAÑO ESCRITOR SUFRIO UN IGUALMENTE EXTRAÑO ATAQUE DE HISTERIA

NOTA DEL ESCRITOR:  
Ah, lo lamento queridos lectores, pero esta mañana no me tome la pastilla para los nervios, por que a veces me dan ganas de me lleva la put!#$"$ mi!"$!"$ de la ca#"!$" ma!#$!"$ de ¡"$!$!$!"$ p!$!#"$!4 ma!$"$!$ ma!"$!"$!"$ de pe!"!"$!"$ men!"$!" put"#"!#"#

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

SIN SEÑAL

NOTA DEL ESCRITOR:  
Ejem, Ejem, como habrán notado, esta historia esta por perder el poco sentido que le queda... así que... ¡qué mas da!  
Kaiba propone un concurso, el perdedor tendrá que investigar por toda la isla en busca de comida... ¿cuál será el concurso?

a) Un Duelo de Monstruos con cartas nunca antes vistas  
b) Concurso de "quien corre más rápido"  
c) Un Duelo de Twister en ropa interior

Con mis poderes mentales, adivino que elegiste la "C" Un Duelo de Twister en ropa interior.

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA:

-Tengo hambre... ¿qué les parece un concurso para decidir quien busca comida en esta isla? –les propone Kaiba al momento en que saca una pequeña maleta. –JA, JA, JA... aquí tengo: 3 Decks, 2 Discos de Duelo, mi colección de cartas, un tapete de Twister, un par de ropa interior limpia y una maquina de Pump it Up –aclara Kaiba. –¡Yo quiero jugar Twister! –se alegra Manjyome –¿Qué les parece si jugamos en ropa interior? –menciona Yami.  
-¡HA! (Kaiba se quita la ropa) Yo tengo boxers del Blue-Eyes!  
-¡HA! (Yami se quita la ropa) Yo tengo boxers del Mago Oscuro!  
-¡HA! (Manjyome se quita la ropa) Yo no tengo boxers!  
-¡DUELO! –gritan todos.

El tapete de Twister se extiende y todos comienzan a jugar... –Kaiba, mano izquierda en circulo rojo, no mano izquierda en mi trasero... ¡en mi trasero! –reclama Yami. –Si bien que te gusta... –le responde. –mano derecha círculo azul –dice Manjyome. –Kaiba¡mi trasero¡mi trasero! –reclama Yami. –ah que delicada... –le responde Kaiba.  
-¡AHHHH¡Voy a convertir esto en un juego de sombras! –grita Yami al momento en que electrifica el tapete de Twister y el lugar se vuelve escenario tipo "Mortal Kombat" –cada vez que alguien se equivoque... recibirá una descarga eléctrica ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe Yami. –Mano izquierda, circulo amarillo –dice Manjyome al momento de tocar el trasero de Kaiba. –ah, me equivoque... –se lamenta Manjyome y recibe una descarga eléctrica. Vuelve a tocar el trasero de Kaiba. Recibe otra descarga eléctrica. –ah, me equivoque otra vez. –se lamenta Manjyome. Trasero. Descarga. Trasero. Descarga. Toca. Descarga. Trasero. Trasero. Descarga. Descarga. Toca. Descarga. Apachurra. Toca. Descarga. Agarra. Descarga. Descarga. Descarga. Descarga...  
¡KRAAAKABOOOOOOOM!

¡EL LUGAR EXPLOTA EN MIL PEDAZOS!

Aquí termina este educativo capitulo de: DUELISTAS VS. TRADUCTORES... el experimento de hoy... "un total fracaso"


End file.
